


It's a mad, mad world

by rene_n



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mad Max Fury Road AU, Mentions of Past Slavery, Mentions of infertility and miscarriage, No mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Sterilization, Stiles reads dystopian literature in the midst of a dystopian world, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Wasteland, but nothing happens, mentions of past rape/non-con, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rene_n/pseuds/rene_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Его называют Дикий Волк, - мужчина истерически смеётся, и Стайлз отступает от него. По венам течет страх. - Дикий Хейл. Знаешь, почему? А? - мужчина подкрадывается ближе, проверяя, насколько крепки цепи, белая пудра осыпается с его лица, закручиваясь в воздухе, как смерчи пыли в пустоши. - Потому что он нахер трёхнутый.</p><p>С одной стороны, Стайлз - пленник, жаждущий попасть домой, но чтобы воплотить это желание в жизнь, ему придётся рассчитывать на сомнительного вида бродягу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a mad, mad world

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a mad, mad world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818287) by [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack). 



> 1\. Фик не является полноценным кроссовером. Автор увидел трейлер фильма «Безумный Макс: Дорога ярости», и создал фанф, основанный на нём.  
> 2\. Многие реалии омегаверса перевёрнуты с ног на голову, в соответствии с сюжетом, но обошлось без слишком резких изменений. Без мпрега. Упоминаются бесплодие и выкидыш.  
> 3\. Некоторые главы – POV.

Стайлз хмурится, пробираясь через толпу людей, быстро двигается сквозь шум и суету рыночного района. Если бы он не тянул время, чтобы забрать свои таблетки из аптеки, то не оказался бы в таком положении. Но Стайлз, по обыкновению, медлил, и пыльная оранжевая капсула сегодня утром оказалась последней. В тот самый момент, когда все поставки идут из внутренних земель, и рынок полон народу.

Кто-то проносится мимо него, задевая предплечье, и Стайлз морщится – шрам от клейма всё ещё неприятно саднит, хотя прошло несколько месяцев. Клеймо помечает его как собственность Альф и гарантирует, что никто не будет его донимать, дабы не навлечь на себя гнев тиранов и остаться в живых.

К несчастью, от натыкающихся на него людей оно не избавляет.

Стайлз постукивает по клёпкам прилавка аптекаря, демонстрируя правое предплечье с клеймом бледному человеку, что возится с различными стеклянными баночками. Мужчина усмехается и чешет сероватую шею, украшенную ужасной сыпью.

\- Тебе повезло, парень, - он наклоняется, вытягивая знакомую синюю склянку из-за прилавка, и встряхивает её. – Последняя.

Стайлз тянется за таблетками, но мужчина отдёргивает руку.

\- Дай сюда, - рычит Стайлз.

\- Слушай-ка, - мужчина наклоняется ближе, и ухмылка растягивает сухую кожу его лица. – Эти штучки становится дороговато делать. Думаю, Альфам нужно бы дополнить свои выплаты чем-то получше, чем снятием с меня налога, - он облизывает тело Стайлза похотливым взглядом, и тот чувствует приступ тошноты со вкусом рвоты, особенно когда аптекарь протягивает руку и жестко хватает его за запястье.

\- Пусти, - огрызается Стайлз, пытаясь вырваться, пока мужчина старается затащить его за прилавок.

\- Давай же, сладенькие щечки, просто быстренький отсос? Обещаю, я недолго, особенно когда у тебя такой прелестный ротик.

Стайлз упирается ступнями в пыльный пол, отказываясь сдвинуться ещё хоть на дюйм. Он нихера не собирается терять девственность за баночку таблеток, насколько бы они ни были ему нужны. Скорее предпочтёт стать иссохшимся трупом.

\- Что здесь происходит?

Стайлз оборачивается на голос, замечая вооруженного инфорсера, который стоит, сложив руки на груди, и злобно смотрит на пальцы аптекаря, всё ещё сжимающие запястье Стайлза. Мужчина отпускает парня, словно обжегшись. Стайлз морщится, глядя на оставшиеся на коже синяки.

\- Ничего, сэр, абсолютно ничего, - аптекарь заикается. – Мы просто разговариваем, вот и всё.

Инфорсер прищуривается.

\- Запрещено говорить с собственностью Альф, запрещено смотреть на собственность Альф, и уж, блядь, точно запрещено трогать собственность Альф, - рявкает он, нависая над мужчиной. – Ты отдаешь ему таблетки, и он идёт своей дорогой. Если ещё раз увижу, что ты даже носом повёл в сторону вещей Альф, я тебе этот нос оторву.

\- Да, сэр, - тараторит тот, бросившись отдавать Стайлзу таблетки.

Инфорсер мрачно кивает и исчезает в толпе. Аптекарь активно избегает зрительного контакта, и Стайлз самодовольно смеётся. Ублюдок получил по заслугам. Прежде чем продолжить проталкиваться через толпу, он убирает бутылочку из синего стекла, полную оранжевых капсул, в кожаную сумку, висящую у него на бедре.

Слева он слышит звуки какой-то суматохи и, поскольку любопытство берёт верх, движется туда. Его худоба – преимущество в толпе. Крики становятся громче. Слышны звуки ударов и гул электрического оружия инфорсеров. Когда он прорывается через круг зевак в центр событий, взвивается пыль вместе с тем, как инфорсер, стенающий от боли и кричащий, оказывается поднят и брошен в расступившуюся толпу. Стайлз останавливается взглядом на мужчине, совершившем бросок. У него мускулистые руки, покрытые чёрными, на удивление не выгоревшими под палящим солнцем волосками. Волосы на голове также иссиня-чёрные и густые, как и хмуро сведённые на прямой переносице брови. 

Стайлз смотрит, как другой инфорсер кидается на мужчину и в тот же миг получает удар в живот и по лицу. Хруст ломаемого носа слышен даже в десяти шагах. Мужчина разворачивается спиной, и Стайлз шокированно делает вдох, разглядев знак на его коже.

Черный трискель между лопаток. И самое главное, что Стайлз узнаёт эту татуировку, символ родом с Западных земель, за солончаками, отделяющими восток от запада.

Запада, где в горах находится Бикон Хиллз. Его дом.

Он вздрагивает, вырванный из собственных размышлений, когда инфорсер и его противник валятся на землю, поднимая тяжелое облако пыли. Мужчина получает один удар, второй. Охранник поднимается, пробивая разрядом шокера обнаженную грудь человека. Тот дёргается словно в припадке, перед тем как невидяще уставиться в толпу. Инфорсер поднимает поверженного врага на ноги и обматывает тяжелую, ржавую цепь вокруг запястий мужчины, поддерживая его другой рукой так, чтобы тот не рухнул навзничь.

Его конвоируют из круга, расчищая дорогу. Проходя мимо Стайлза, мужчина на секунду встречается с ним взглядом, а после моргает, словно от узнавания, но, видимо, это не так, поскольку раньше Стайлз его ни разу в жизни не видел. Он уходит, сопровождаемый не только инфорсерами, но и запахом палёной плоти. Стайлз вздрагивает. Ожоги от шокера – хуже всего. Он помнит, как при попытке побега инфорсер ударил его по ноге – после невозможно было ходить несколько дней, настолько сильна была боль от разряда. 

Стайлз незаметно следует за процессией, стараясь разглядеть, куда ведут конвоированного. Он пробирается сквозь толпу, выныривая из поля зрения инфорсеров каждый раз, когда кто-то из них оборачивается, чтобы оглядеться. Мужчину дёргают за цепь к стене из песчаника и огромному проходу с решетчатыми створками ворот. Стайлз, пригнувшись, ныряет за валуны в пределах слышимости, когда инфорсер кричит, чтобы ворота открыли.

\- Его в нижние камеры, - говорит один из них другому.

\- Бедолага, - с места, где прячется Стайлз, отлично слышен звук пинка и следующий за ним резкий выдох. – Чего он сделал?

\- Ублюдок задавал слишком много вопросов, так что кто-то стуканул Альфам, - инфорсер сплёвывает.

\- Это не единственная причина. Знаешь, кто это? – Стайлз прислушивается, чтобы различить заговорщицкий шепот. – Он – Дикий Волк.

\- Охотник за головами? – ахает кто-то.

\- Охотник за головами, за голову которого тоже есть цена, - внезапно гремят цепи, после доносятся звуки ударов. – Но, но, но. Стой где стоишь, ты моя грёбанная зарплата, - рычащие звуки, сопровождаемые вздохом. – Наша зарплата.

\- Куда ведём?

Стайлз задерживает дыхание, надеясь, что мужчину будут держать в верхних камерах, где с ним можно будет легко поговорить через решетку.

\- Во врата ёбанного ада.

Чертыхаясь, Стайлз проклинает судьбу. К нижним камерам не так-то просто пробраться.

Наконец, слышен громкий стук, с которым отмыкают решетку, и створки начинают скрипеть, открываясь. Гремят цепи – инфорсеры ставят мужчину на ноги. Выглянув из-за валуна, Стайлз видит, как конвой исчезает в тёмных тоннелях и закрываются ворота.

Блядь. Такими темпами Стайлз никогда не попадёт домой.


End file.
